


Broken Hearts

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Series: Paper Planes [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of Barry Allen’s nineteen years of life he didn’t think that he would be in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seven Months Ago

Seven Months Ago:

 

In all of Barry Allen’s nineteen years of life he didn’t think that he would be in this situation. Not too long ago he had it all. Top grades in school, well on his way to any Ivy school he wanted, a happy and loving home and a loving boyfriend, one who was older. He was a guy that Barry had met on a college tour, Oliver Queen; Blonde, Beautiful, 22, rich, heir to Queen Industries and Barry was stupid enough to believe that someone like that had enough love in his heart for a seventeen year old boy.

But Barry fell for it and for two years he allowed himself to be drawn into Oliver’s world, his secret world. The future President of Queen Industries couldn’t be seen with someone that his father didn’t approve of and as far as Barry knew Mr. Queen didn’t know that Oliver was pitching for the other team and Oliver kept it that way.

Her name was Felicity Smoak. She was Oliver’s new secretary and IT girl. She was also soon to be Mrs. Queen. Barry had met her when he showed up to Oliver’s home unexpectedly. He had food in his hands, deciding on cooking since he had noticed Oliver’s eating habits and he wasn’t getting a good meal. He wanted to change that. Plus he had news that he wanted to share with Oliver, News that he would hope that Ollie would be happy to hear.

She was sitting on the couch in one of Oliver’s shirts. Her blonde hair in a bun. She was eating cereal out of the same bowl that he had been eating out of the night before. He didn’t know what she was doing there, much less who she was.

It wasn’t until she asked if he was the new cook that it clicked in Barry’s mind who she actually were.

And it hurt.

“I don’t know what you want me to say Barry. If my dad found out—“

“If he found out that you take it up the ass he would disown you?”

Barry wanted to confront him, to ask him if all of this was just for show, if these last two years meant anything to Oliver.

“That’s exactly what it means. My dad isn’t like yours. My dad won’t love me the same if he knows I prefer men over women. I’ll lose everything.”

Oliver had reached for him, both men had tears in their eyes.

Barry pulled away, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo. “Yeah well you lost me, and this child.”

\--

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Alright sweetie let me sleep just this once without going to the bathroom.” Barry said to the ever large bump that he was sporting. It had been seven months since he left Oliver and had left Starling City and moved back into his parents’ home in Central City, Them welcoming him back with open arms. He reached the bathroom, noting that it was five am and he had to be to his doctor’s appointment at seven. “Guess not princess.”

It was shortly after he broke things off with Oliver that he had found out that he was having a girl and he already had a name, Melissa. He didn’t know why he picked that name but he did. And he liked it.

“And we wanted to be well rested when we saw Doctor Thawne but no, now I have to look like this.”

Doctor Thawne, Or Eddie as he liked to be called was Barry’s pediatrician and despite just having broken up with Oliver, that wasn’t true love. Yeah, he was Barry’s first and he won’t forget that but Eddie was something different. Someone different. And Barry liked that. He enjoyed speaking Eddie even when it was just about his child.

“But who cares what I look like. Today when find out when you’re due and get to have a big party. But first let’s use the potty.”

-0-

“Do you need me to take you?” Nora Allen asked as she sat a bowl of oatmeal in front of Barry.

“No mom. I’m going to take the bus. I know that you have that thing at the shelter. I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Barry looked down at the oatmeal and instantly lost his appetite. She wouldn’t agree on anything.

“It’s not a problem and I don’t want you taking that germ infested death trap.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Well at least take your father---“

Barry stood up. “Got to go.”

Barry grabbed his jacket just as his phone rang. He looked down at it and frowned.

_I need to see you_

_Ollie_

 Since that day, Since Barry had told him that he had a child Oliver had been in contact, going as far as to come by and try and see Barry but those were shut down by his parents who refused. Barry wanted nothing to do with Oliver Queen.

_At least tell me if it’s a boy or girl_

That was the most that he could do.

  _It’s a girl_

-0-

Eddie Thawne had seen many people like Barry come his way, alone, scared and just wanting to make sure that their child was going to be okay. But with Barry, there was an extra sense to Barry that Eddie couldn’t make out.

“She wouldn’t let me sleep this morning. Kicking all night.” Barry smiled, his hand resting on his belly.

“Well, that’s to be expected. It’s all most time for her to be here. Which she will be in a couple of days, Now when it’s time and you arrive at the hospital I will be there already and we’re going to take you in immediately to deliver your little princess.”

Barry nodded. “And then?”

“And then, with the C-section that we will do she’ll be in your arms in no time.”

“Thank You.”

“No problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short but they will get longer once the baby is born and Ollie comes back into the picture


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to the doctor’s was a lot smoother than the ride home. First off he didn’t have to wait when he had to get there, now the bus was almost an hour late and then it began raining. The bus stop didn’t have a cover and he would be soaked by the time the bus came. So he began to walk to the nearest building and wait it out.

“You okay sweetie?” An old woman, no older than sixty asked the moment he dashed to the nearest building that wasn’t an apartment and would let him in. She was sitting behind the receptionist desk, her eyes watching him carefully.

“I’m fine. Just a little soaked.” Bay smiled. He looked around. All of the chairs looked expensive and he didn’t want to ruin them. So he stood.

The old woman nodded, getting up and waddling towards him. She was a little shorter than him. She held out a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. Barry took the items.

“The company keeps this stuff lying around. The bathroom is that way.” She pointed left. “These should fit you.”

Barry thanked her before heading into the direction of the bathroom. Luckily for him it was empty and he found the biggest stall and began to change. He stripped out of his wet clothing and put on the sweats. He then proceeded with the shirt, noticing the words. Queen Industries.

“Shit.” He whispered to himself as he pulled on the shirt. He should have known that the building looked familiar. Oliver’s family had one in every major city.

His heart began to speed up, though he didn’t know why. The last time he heard (and from Oliver’s own sister who was just as pissed as Barry was for the whole hiding in the closet situation so she was a reliable source) Thea had told him that Oliver was in Key City over seeing the development of a new building (though good because it would give a lot people jobs but come on, how many more did he need?) so that tidbit made him feel a little bit better when his mind realized that he wouldn’t be running into Oliver anytime soon. He picked up his clothes and found a bag that was next to the automatic hand dryer. Oliver was efficient, he would give him that.

He placed the clothes in the bags and headed back into the lobby. It had seem to have gotten worse outside and he would have to call someone to come and get him if he didn’t want to wait until it let up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he took a seat on one of the cushioned chairs, the nice lady at the front wasn’t there and he had wanted to thank her again for giving him the clothes.

He groaned. It was dead. Just his luck.

“What the hell kind of day is this?” He said to no one. He looked around for a payphone (Hey, Some places still had them) but nothing and then he waited for the nice lady to come back and she didn’t. He honestly didn’t want to go back out into the rain. He closed his eyes, hoping that someone that he knew would stop by. But with his luck that wasn’t happening anytime soon and he might as well get over it and go back into the rain.

“Barry Allen?”

Barry jumped. He would know that voice anywhere. His eyes flew open and he turned to face the voice. Coming towards him was a very pregnant Iris West. He stood up, latching onto her when she pulled him into a hug.

“Oh My, Iris. How—how did you know that it was me?” He asked. She smiled.

“I know that head anywhere. Before you got into guys we did date remember?”

And suddenly his eight grade dance flashed in his mind, the night he kissed Iris for the first time.

“Plus I was your best friend in the whole world until you left.”

She looked down at his stomach. “And now I see why. Who’s the lucky guy?”

Barry shook his head. He didn’t want anyone knowing that Oliver Queen was the father. “Some guy in Starling. Didn’t want anything to do with the child.”

She frowned. “Sorry about that. At least you’re home now.”

“Yeah. Forget me. How about you? Look at you.”

She blushed a little, looking down at what she could of her toes. “Yeah. This is kind of my second.”

Barry looked at her, Eyes wide but not judging. “Second?”

“Yeah, he’s a year old.”

Barry didn’t respond but he did the math in his head. That meant that she would have had him before they left for college.

“And I know what you are thinking. Don’t. I wanted to tell you but you up and left without so much a goodbye. I couldn’t even get in contact with you to let you know.”

He felt bad about that too. He was so—he didn’t know what he was but he left the moment graduation ended. He didn’t even look back.

He placed his hands in hers, a decent smile on his face. He wasn’t going to let the past ruin this.

“Who’s _that_ lucky guy?” A sly grin on his face. He knew that in high school Iris was head over heels in love with the quarterback named Jay Garrick. He was smart, handsome, athletic and also dating Laurel Lance. She had once told him that she would never be with anyone if it wasn’t Jay.

Her eyes lit up. “Actually Jay Garrick.” She said the words with pride. She had landed the man of her dreams. “And yes, I was seeing him while he was with Laurel. I’m sorry Barry. I know it was wrong.”

Yeah it was. Being cheated on, being someone’s dirty secret was a horrible feeling. Nevertheless, Iris got her happy ending. Jay chose her. Jay loves her.

“It’s fine Iris. I’m happy for you.”

Suddenly it hit his mind. The phone.

“My phone died. Can I use yours? I need a ride home. I don’t want to wait in the rain for the bus.”

“I can take you home. Well Jay can. He’s going to be here in like five minutes to pick me up.”

It dawned on Barry. What was she doing at a Queen building anyway?

“What were you doing here anyway?”

She shrugged. “Jay works here and he had got me a job. I had to ask for maternity leave and Jay wanted paternity leave.”

The last part came out with a chuckle.

“Can he get that? I mean he’s not going to be the one pushing out a kid.”

“I know but he wants to be involved every step of the way with each and every child that we have. It’s kind of enduring actually.”

“That’s—Sweet.”

Yeah, Sweet. Something he wasn’t going to get with Oliver. Something that he wasn’t going to get with anyone.

“So while we wait on Jay. Tell me. Boy or girl?” She asked prepping her umbrella.

“Girl.”

“Let me guess. Melissa is going to be her name isn’t it?”

Barry nodded. They had talked about this before. If they ever had kids what they would name them. If it was a boy, Barry had wanted to name him after his father, Henry and a girl, Melissa because he had no idea why he wanted to name her that. Iris had always wanted to name her son Jay, so her son’s name was most likely Jay Jr. and Ivory for a girl.

“What’s this one?”

She rubbed her stomach. “A girl. I’m excited about this one. I wanted a girl first but you know, things don’t always go as planned.”

Her phone buzzed. She took it out her purse and looked at it.

“Jay’s here. Let’s go.”

“Okay.”

\--

Eddie Thawne made is duty not to get too emotionally attached to the people that he helped. The last time he did, he made the mistake of falling hard in love with him and then losing him the moment the baby’s father finally wanted something to do with the child. He was left hurt, humiliated and just a mess. And at twenty-seven, the age where he was supposed to be starting a family, he suddenly didn’t want one. He wanted to focus on his career.

And he was good. All up until seven months ago when Barry Allen walked into his office. He was handsome, funny and smart. Even though the sadness that lay behind those eyes spoke volumes, he never let it get in the way of what came first. His child.

He still remembers it as though it happened yesterday. The moment that his professional mind was overtaken by the nineteen year old with the sad eyes.

_“Thank you for seeing us on such short notice Doctor Thawne. My son had just moved back home and he wasn’t seeing a doctor out in Starling City. Can you just make sure that he and the child is okay?” Nora had asked politely. Eddie had known Nora for a while now. She used to help out at the office and she would always make Eddie cookies. He adored her and would do anything that she asked. Even see her son when he was already overbooked. Being one of the few doctor s in Central city that catered to male pregnancies._

_“It’s no bother Nora. Anything for you. Now if you don’t mind. I have to ask Barry some questions that I don’t think he wants his mother to hear. She nodded, kissing Barry on the cheek and heading out of the room. Eddie turned to Barry. His newly made chart in hand. “Now Mr. Allen.”_

_“Please, call me Barry. I hate when people call me by my last name.”_

_“Okay, Barry. Just a few questions. First off, the name of the father. To which you don’t have to give but if I run test and find something or to know the extent of your child’s health I need to know about both families.”_

_Barry watched him. Eddie could tell that Barry didn’t want to give that out, and that was another thing that he had seen plenty of times before. The parent and the father usually being someone that they shouldn’t be with._

_Barry chewed on his bottom lip. “This doesn’t leave this room right?”_

_“It doesn’t.”_

_Barry looked around the room, eyes meeting Eddie’s and Eddie had seen something, uncertainty in him and that broke him a little._

_“Oliver Queen.” Barry said it in a whisper, almost as though if he said it louder something would collapse on him._

_Eddie wrote it down. Oliver Queen was well known. But he didn’t think that he batted for their team._

_“And Barry. Do you have any sexually transmitted diseases or have you ever had any?”_

_Barry shook his head. “No. None.”_

_“And how many sexual partners have you been with in the last year?”_

_“One. Just Oliver. These are kind of personal Doc.”_

_Eddie continued to jot down the information. “I know. I have to know these things to make sure the little one will be okay.”_

_Those words seemed to shake Barry. “Wait. If Oliver had any STD’s could that hurt the child?”_

_Eddie put the folder down, when he looked at Barry his heart stopped. He saw something else in his eyes. Innocence and fear for his child._

_“If Mr. Queen had any sexually transmitted diseases then yes, they could potentially hurt the child. Did he have any that you know of?”_

_“He had always told me no. I’m not sure if he lied about that.”_

_A tear slipped down his cheek. Something Eddie told him not to do it, what his heart was telling him._

_He took a hold of Barry’s hands and began to massage circles in them. It was kind of unprofessional but how else was he going to soothe a person crying?_

_“Call him. Tell him that your doctor needs his medical history. For the child. I’m sure everything will be in that. And then from there we shall see if things are good with the little one.”_

_Barry sniffed. Not letting go of Eddie’s hands._

_“Thank you.”_

It was that moment that he knew that Barry wasn’t like the others. That he was something special and that he wanted to get to know him better.

“You like him.” Came the voice of Eddie’s roommate/Best friend/Secretary Caitlin Snow. She was standing at the door. Barry was the last person that he was seeing for the day and the two were going to go home, plop down in front of the television and watch whatever came on.

Eddie was putting his files away, not paying her attention. “I do not. It’s not professional.”

“Well he has a crush on you. It’s obvious.”

“He does—“

“Too. I know that look that he gives you. I’ve given it to Ronnie before we started dating. I’m just saying, think about it.”

She walked away. “I’ll be in the car.” She yelled. Once she was gone he thought about it. Would it be that bad to try?

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver Queen’s life was filled with what his parent’s wanted. The school that he went to, the friends that he have, even down to the clothes on his back and the car that he drives is all his parents. There wasn’t anything that he could do that he wanted. They had a plan, breed him to be the next CEO of the Queen Legacy. He hated it, he hated each and every part of it but couldn’t go against his family, and he couldn’t turn his back on them. That was something that precedent over his own happiness. He loved his family too much to even think about betraying them and being disowned. That was something that he couldn’t do.

So when he met Barry Allen, a guy with a magnetic personality and an alluring smile he couldn’t help himself. His parents weren’t around and they wouldn’t know about him. As long as they knew that he was seeing Felicity Smoak, a girl that he met his first day on campus and began dating, she was his beard. Of course he loved her but he wasn’t in love with her. Not the way he was with Barry Allen. For two years they were happy. As happy as two people could get while one of them was keeping all of it a secret.

Then it failed. All of it. Barry had told him that he met Felicity, sitting in his loft eating breakfast in one of his shirts and that he knew that she meant something more to him than just a girl that he knew. Oliver had contemplated telling Barry a boldfaced lie but what good would that have done? When the truth would have come out (which it always does) he would have lost both Felicity and Barry and that wasn’t going to sit well with Oliver. He loved them both and he wanted them both.

He told Barry the truth. He half expected Barry to forgive him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He didn’t get that. What he got was Barry crying, yelling, ending their relationship and telling him that he was going to be a father.

That night he cried for the first time. Also that night his father told him that it was time to run the company. A lot happened and a lot changed. He didn’t want the company anymore. He didn’t even want felicity. He wanted Barry and his child. They were all that mattered at this moment.

Seven months had passed and he tried desperately to contact Barry, to ask him to let him see him and each attempt was rebuffed. Over those months though, with the company came keeping up an appearance and he asked Felicity to marry him. She said yes, that was to be expected and at the night of the engagement his luck had changed. He texted Barry. Hoping to get something out of him

_I need to see you_

_Ollie_

Nothing. So he tried again.

_At least tell me if it’s a boy or girl_

He waited again. Several minutes passed and he was about to give up when his phone buzzed.

_It’s a girl._

 

A girl. He was going to have a little girl who would know nothing about him because there was a chance that Barry would keep him from her and a part of him didn’t want that and told him to fight for custody. He would win. And then what? Have Barry resent him? Not to mention it would bring out the truth about him and Barry.

He would need some way to see Barry and allow him to be able to be there when she’s born. He had to.

“You okay? You seem distracted.” Felicity’s voice broke through the wall that Oliver had put up while he sat and talked with his parents. Not many people were at the party. His parent’s, his sister Thea, His best man Tommy Merlyn, Felicity’s Mother and Step-father.

No one essentially paid him attention which he used to get away with texting (trying is actually a better phrase) Barry until Felicity noticed. She was good at things like that.

“I’m fantastic. Just dealing with this development site. It’s a hassle. And I don’t want to bore you with the details.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m good at things like that. Anything I can with? Files? Calls?”

Oliver shook his head. “No. It’s all good. Enjoy yourself. This is all for you after all.”

She kissed his cheek as he stood, excusing himself and heading out onto the patio of the mansion that he now lived in. He was still on his phone, not noticing Thea had followed him out.

“He’s not going to pick up. And I don’t blame him. What you did was low Ollie.”

Thea was the only one who knew about Barry. When she found out about him they had actually began talking and became friends. She even took his side when everything came out.

“I have to at least try. He is having my kid Thea.”

“And you lied to him about so much. He doesn’t owe you anything.”

“It’s my kid. Not only his. I’m entitled to be in her life. I will be in her life no matter what.”

-

Iris being back in his life was the best thing he could ask for. One, he had his best friend back and two, she and he would be giving birth around the same time and now their kids could grow up the same way that they did, together. She had stayed over, so did Jay and Barry was shocked to learn that Jay had always had a thing for Iris but never acted on it because of the circles that they were in. He was a jock and she was defined as a nerd and he would never date outside his circle. Though he had gotten over that and began seeing her, only telling people about them when some guys that he hung out with began harassing her. He said it didn’t matter at the time what they did. What circles that they were in because down the line it wouldn’t matter anymore.

Barry admired the words. He didn’t think that Jay Garrick could say something like that. Yet he did, he did what was best for the woman that he loved and the child that she was carrying. He wished someone else could have been like that.

Two hours had passed and Nora was out picking up some ingredients to make a homemade soufflé while Henry and Jay were in the den watching a game on television. Iris and Barry were in the living room, talking amongst themselves and catching up about what they had missed. She was sitting on his bed, Barry next to her and they both were surprised to find out that they could fit.

“So. Anyone special in your life? I’m assuming the baby’s daddy was a bust and didn’t work out. Anyone else then?” Iris asked. She was looking through one of Barry’s baby books, skimming instead of actually absorbing anything that was on the pages.

“No one is actually lining up to ask out a guy with a kid on the way. So that’s a no.” Barry said a gloomily. Which not all of that was the truth. There were some guys but they were interested in having sex with a pregnant man. Barry was not down for that. “But I do have a crush on someone though.” Barry’s face lit up at the thought of Eddie Thawne. He was a good guy, someone that he wanted for his child.

She dropped the book almost instantly. “Ooh tell me about him. What’s his name? Who is he? Do I know him?”

The questions all came at once, overwhelming Barry but he did manage to catch a few of them.

“His name is Eddie Thawne. Actually Doctor Eddie Thawne.”

“Doctor? Oh my Barry how did you meet? Never mind he’s the baby’s doctor isn’t he? I’m guessing? Barry tell me!”

Barry chuckled. “Okay. He’s the baby’s doctor. We met when I first went to him after coming back to town. He’s the sweetest guy Iris. So understanding and sincere. I’ve never met that before and it’s insane because it’s only been seven months but I feel like I know him. And that’s more than I ever felt with the baby’s father. I learned that he didn’t care about me. I mean if he did he would have told his family about me. He would have told them that he was gay but he didn’t. With Eddie, he doesn’t have to hide who he is. He doesn’t have to keep a secret from anyone and I love that about him.”

His eyes lit up while talking about Eddie, more than they ever did when he would talk to Thea about Oliver and maybe that was a good thing. What he felt for Oliver was over and that didn’t matter anymore. He had to think of his future and his child.

“I’m just afraid.” Barry’s chipperness had gone and he was suddenly a little upset. He had heard that Eddie took a vow never to date the patients again. That information had hurt him but knowing Eddie, he might have had a reason.

Iris placed a hand on Barry’s. Love and understand graced her eyes.

“Ask him out. I’ve never seen you talk about someone like this before. Not even Mark, and he was your first. If you actually, truly like this guy, ask him out and see where it leads you.”

“I can’t—“

“Says who?”

“He took a vow. Don’t date the patients.”

“Then change his mind. Make him see what he’s missing. You are a fantastic guy and I’m sure that he will love you as much as I do. But you have to change his mind about this. You have to make the first move.”

-

Barry laid in bed that night. Iris’s words stuck in his mind. He might have to be the one. If he wanted Eddie, if he wanted to be with Eddie then he would have to be the one to change his mind about everything. He looked at the time on his phone. It was a little past midnight and Eddie had given him his number to call him whenever and unless it was an emergency. Well this was one, sort of. Maybe. He didn’t know and didn’t care. He just wanted to call Eddie.

He was about to dial the number when his phone rang.

It was Thea. Which was weird because they hadn’t talked in months.

He answered it anyway.

“Hello?” He asked.

_“Listen don’t hang up. Please. This was the only way that I could talk to you.”_

“I don’t want to talk to you Oliver and that’s low, using Thea’s phone. Does she even know that you have it?”

_“She doesn’t but Barry you wouldn’t talk to me and we have to talk. About the baby especially. What’s going to happen when she’s born? I don’t want to do it but if it comes down to it I will file for full custody_

Barry sat up. Fear and panic overtook the happiness that he had been feeling only moments before.

“ _I can and I will.”_

“How are you going to explain it to your parents? To Felicity?”

Barry hadn’t thought of that. They would know if this goes to court. A grin appeared on his face.

“ _I can lie sweetie, and I can pay off the judges. You don’t me that well do you? This doesn’t have to get messy if you just agree to my terms. I want to be in her life.”_

He didn’t want to lose his daughter. Oliver would win. No doubt about that. He also didn’t want Oliver to be in her life. Now he didn’t have a choice.

“Okay. Okay you can be in her life. Just hers. What we had—it’s gone. Vanished. It’s done between us. All we have is this little girl.”

He hung up. Tears streaming down his face. He dialed the only person that he could talk to.

“ _Hello?”_

“Eddie? I—I know it’s late but please. I need to talk to you. Can I come over?”

_“Yeah. Of course.”_

-

Eddie never gave his patients his home address. If they wanted to talk they would meet somewhere public or at the clinic. Never at his home or vice versa. Yet in this case, he made an exception. When Barry called, there was something in his voice. He sounded as though he had been crying and was upset. He didn’t want him to go into labor just yet.

Eddie cleared the couch, making noise as he went. Eventually waking Caitlin.

“It’s one in the morning. What are you doing?” She asked. She was in nothing but a silk gown. Her hair was tangled.

“Barry called. He seemed upset and asked if he could come over. I said yes.”

Eddie pushed some of the stuff on the floor under the couch. He could clean that later.

“Is the baby okay?”

“I don’t know. Look you can stay if you want but I don’t think you want to be seen like that.”

She shook her head. “No. I’m going to go watch television. You two talk. I don’t want to intrude on this moment.”

She went back into her bedroom just as the doorbell rang. Eddie rushed to it and opened it just to see Barry standing there, coat on, and tears running down his cheek.

“Oliver—I had to—he said he would file for full custody if I didn’t…”Barry began sputtering the words just as he doubled over. Eddie looked down and noticed that Barry was now standing in a puddle of liquid.

He sent himself into labor.

-

Melissa Nora Allen was born September 13, 2015 at 3:05 am at Eddie Thawne’s apartment. She was beautiful, brown eyed blonde hair, 6 pounds 9 ounces. Her first cry shocking Barry and giving him that realization that things had changed now. He was now a father. He had this child in his life now. She was what was important and he couldn’t lose her. Especially not to Oliver. Caitlin, who assisted them had called the ambulance and as they drove to the hospital she called Barry’s parents to let them know what had happened.

“She’s beautiful.” Eddie had said as he began examining her properly. Barry was lying in bed, watching Eddie and his daughter.

“She is. She has my eyes. But has his hair.” The cheery tone was gone. Replaced with sadness.

“Everything will be fine. Just because he’s in the child’s life doesn’t mean anything. You don’t owe him anything.”

“I know that. He might—he might try to get back with me. I haven’t seen him in months. One look and I might go back.”

Eddie was silent. That’s what his old lover had said and he did go back. He didn’t want to lose Barry before he even had the chance.

“Go out with me. When you’re better. You can bring Melissa too or I can come over to your place. Either way, go out with me. That way when he comes he won’t be tempted.”

“You want to help me?”

“Not really—I mean I liked you. Before this and I was going to ask you out but then she came, surprising everyone.” He finished checking her over and handed her to Barry. He took her with a smile on his face.

“Funny. I was going to ask you out too.”

Eddie pulled a chair up to the bed. Watching the two of them.

“I would have done it sooner but I had heard that you don’t get too close to your patients.” Barry wasn’t watching him, instead his full attention on Melissa.

“Yeah. After last time. I don’t want to get hurt.”

“What happened last time? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Eddie did mind, though he would have to tell Barry eventually about the man that he once loved.

“His name was Mark Mardon. He was a patient of mine about five years ago. Same situation as you. He got with a guy, Billionaire, douche bag of a guy though. Only wanted Mark because he put out. He kept him in back pocket until he wanted him or when his husband wasn’t around to satisfy his needs. Then when Mark told him that he was expecting a child. That they were expecting a child the guy basically left town. Never to be heard from again.”

Eddie froze. Making sure that Barry was following along. He was, Barry’s eyes were stuck to Eddie as Melissa slept sound fully against his chest.

“I found him living on the streets. He was living with the guy until he kicked him out and I took him in. He was no more than three weeks when we began what we began and I know it was short but I was in love with him. And then when the baby was born, the baby’s father came back, told him what an idiot he had been and they got back together. I haven’t seen Mark since then and since that day, I made sure not to get close to my patients. Except you. You come along and changed my outlook. Made me rethink everything.” Eddie smiled. He touched the tip of Melissa’s head.

“I won’t do that. I won’t leave you for Oliver.” Barry guaranteed him and Eddie took it to heart. Kind of. Mark had said the same thing that Barry was saying now. Look how that turned out. Barry noticed the look in Eddie’s eyes. He wasn’t sure. Barry took a hold of his hand. “I won’t. Oliver can do whatever, but I won’t go back to him. I told him that.”

“Even if threatens Melissa? To take her away from you?”

“He won’t do that. He promised.”

There was a knock on the door, seconds later Caitlin’s head popped in. “Barry, your parents are here. They want to see the baby.”

Eddie stood. “Well I’ll be seeing you Barry. Get some rest. Doctor’s orders.”

Barry watched Eddie leave with Caitlin and his parents enter the room. Instantly they began cooing over the baby. Saying who she looked like and who she didn’t and for a couple of moments his father kept saying how much she looked like Oliver Queen. Barry quickly denied it; Saying that the other father was some blonde that he met at school.

And in no way, shape or form is Melissa Oliver Queen’s daughter.

-

The call came in around one in the afternoon. He had been a bit surprised when his phone rang and he saw that it was Barry. His first thought was that he had changed his mind and Oliver would actually have to file for full custody. He didn’t want that to happen. He didn’t want to pull his family apart.

Yet that wasn’t what was being said. No. His daughter had been born and if he was going to see her he had better get to Central City and he would have to have a disguise. No one knew that he was the dad, so how weird would it be for Oliver Queen to be visiting some kid who had just had a baby? A baby that resembled him.

Oliver didn’t even think to inform people that he would be away for a while. He didn’t tell Felicity, if she would ask while he was gone then he say emergency business had come up and he needed to leave almost immediately. It wouldn’t take long to get to Central City so he already had his shades, baseball cap and dark jacket on, the ID of the Alias that he was going to use already out. Like Barry had said. No one could know that Oliver Queen was in Central City to see Barry Allen. A nineteen year old that in any other setting they wouldn’t know each other.

He pulled out his phone. Instantly going to a photo of him and Barry on the night that they had met. He would never forget that moment.

_It was the first game of the new Season and for some reason, Lacrosse was the game of choice at Starling City University. Oliver was on the team, the captain this year and he had his team in the zone. They usually lost the home games, but he wasn’t captain before and they were not going to lose this time. It was about an hour before the game and most of the players were on the field doing warm-ups, Oliver included. Many of the students (mostly the freshman) were already finding seats when Oliver spotted him. He had seen him earlier that week but didn’t think much of him, until he kept seeing him, and seeing him. A cute brunette with hipster glasses on and a cardigan. He didn’t peg him as the type that would come to a school game, yet here he was and Oliver was a little glad. He jogged over to him. He was sitting alone, a book in hand. Oliver had one thing on his mind, fuck the freshman, preferably before the game and leave him. That had been the goal. That was what he was aiming for. And then he spoke, watching Oliver with those eyes and it was—well it was over. Oliver had fallen._

Fallen and he wanted him back.

-

“She’s so cute.” Iris had said softly, Melissa was still asleep and Barry didn’t get how a child could sleep so much.

“She is isn’t she? I didn’t think that I could make something so beautiful.”

“You and whoever the mystery daddy is. Which, I would like to know. I mean you don’t have to tell me but we are friends and I would like to know who gave my goddaughter amazing hair.”

“Goddaughter? Did you just appoint yourself godmother?”

She nodded. “I did. Given that you will be the godfather of this little one whenever she decides she’s done mooching off of her mother.”

Barry let out a soft laugh. He wouldn’t deny being the godfather. It was considered an honor.

A knock sounded at the door and Barry thought it was Melissa’s feeding time. Which wouldn’t be a stretch. Someone so small could eat a lot.

“Come on in.” Barry called picking her up and sitting in the chair. The door opened and Barry looked up. It wasn’t the feeder, he knew who it was.

“Uh. Hi.” Oliver said. His eyes darting to Iris, then to Barry and finally to the baby in Barry’s arms. Iris didn’t say much. She couldn’t see who was behind the shades but she knew that he must be the father.

“I’m just going to get going. Jay wants to take JJ to the park.” She smiled at Oliver and left, the moment she did the shades came off.

He walked to Barry and his daughter. “What’s her name?”

Barry didn’t look at him. “Melissa. Melissa Nora Allen.”

“She’s beautiful. Can I?” He held out his hands for her and Barry wanted to say no. He couldn’t though, they had an arrangement. Barry handed her to him, she squirmed at the sudden exchange of hands. “Hey sweetie. It’s your daddy, at least the other one anyway.”

Barry observed them. That Oliver that he had fallen for was coming out and his heart began speeding up again. His Oliver was back. The one that he loved. Then he remembered what Eddie said. They always go back. When the man that they loved shows that side again they always go back to him. They always leave Eddie for that man. He quickly shook his head. He wasn’t going to lose Eddie before their first date.

“You know I was thinking about moving here. To be closer to her.”

“What about Felicity?”

Oliver shrugged. “She’ll understand. Or you know, you can come back to Starling. I have a place where the two of you can sta—“

“Am I interrupting?” A familiar voice said and Barry was relieved.

“No Eddie. You aren’t.” Barry smiled moving to him. “This is Oliver.” He whispered so that Oliver couldn’t hear them.

“Actually.” Oliver began, “You are.” His eyes were trained on Eddie. A death glare being casted.

“Actually he isn’t. He is the baby’s doctor and my boyfriend. He has all the right to be here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_“Actually he isn’t. He is the baby’s doctor and my boyfriend. He has all the right to be here.”_

Eddie knew what Barry had said was said to make Oliver know that he wasn’t going to fall for any trick that might be thrown his way. But still, Boyfriend was a strong word that Eddie hadn’t heard in so long and he—well to be honest he had missed being called someone’s boyfriend. Oliver seemed taken aback by it, he gripped the baby tighter in his arms as he watched Barry entwine his hands with Eddie’s.

“We broke up—we ended things just seven months ago. And you’ve already…” Oliver couldn’t get the words out. It was clear that he was angry and Barry could care less about Oliver’s state of being at the moment. As long as he was going to show Oliver that he was over him and that he was happy. Free. And he didn’t need Oliver Queen any more.

“I can come back Barr.” Eddie spoke softly, not making eye contact with Oliver and keeping his eyes primarily on Barry to make sure that he was okay.

“Yeah. That would be better.” Oliver added moving closer to Barry who by now had untangled from Eddie and reached out for his daughter. Oliver handed her over to him. Barry looked down at Mel and smiled as she instantly went to sleep in his arms. He placed her in her bassinet.

“Actually Oliver, you have to leave. Visiting hours are over and since Eddie is her doctor he has more right to be here than you do.” Barry explained and getting amusement out of Oliver as he thought everything over.

“Fine. But I will be back first thing in the morning. We still have business to discuss.’’

He put his shades back on and walked out the door. The moment that clicking noise sounded Barry collapsed back into the chair, slight tears rolling down his cheeks.

“He’s not going to let this go you know.” Barry said in-between sniffs. He saw the look in Oliver’s eyes. The same look that he had when Barry had first told him that he wasn’t interested in dating him and Oliver had told him, the exact same words _. We have business to discuss_

The look of pure, unadulterated lust was set in his eyes when those words were spoken to him and two weeks later Barry was in Oliver’s bed after much pursuing and wooing on Oliver’s part.

That wasn’t going to happen this time. No, Bartholomew Allen was not going to get sucked into the Oliver Queen vortex this time around. He had his daughter to think about now and a possible blossoming relationship with Eddie Thawne that he wasn’t about to give up on.

Eddie placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder. “How about we go out and get something to eat in the cafeteria. I can have Caitlin sit in with Mel.”

Barry smiled. “She loves that little girl already doesn’t she?”

“She does. She’s right outside. I’ll get her and we can get something in you that isn’t flavor less. But you might want to get changed though.”

Barry nodded. He hated the hospital robes with a passion and Eddie was basically giving him the go ahead to wear jeans and a t-shirt again.

“I’ll be right outside when you’re done.”

Barry watched Eddie leave out the room and he hurriedly put on his clothes. He looked down at Melissa who was still sleeping and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little but didn’t wake up. Everything would get better. No Oliver. No custody agreements. No worrying if he was going to forgo the deal and just take her away from him. None of that was going to happen. Not as long as he had people who cared about him by his side.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Barry was able to take Melissa home two weeks after she was born. She was given a clean bill of health, along with her papa and soon they were sitting in the back of Barry's parent's car and heading home. The spare bedroom had already been set up for her, full of pink and blue, Teddy bears and unicorns. It was everything that Barry had dreamed of. In the time that he bought her home though, So much had changed in that short while. Iris had gone into labor and Barry made a mental note to go see her when she was up to it, Oliver had bought a house right down the street from Barry (Eddie kept promising him that it was going to be okay. That nothing bad was going to happen with him living there and if he ever needed him that he was just a phone call away) and his relationship with Eddie had taken a turn, he had actually opened up to him about what he was really doing with Oliver, about how he wanted to continue to be the other person in his life despite him being with Felicity but changed his mind when he found out about the baby. He would never tell Oliver that, It would just be a way to get him back in his life.

He sat with her in the rocking chair that his dad had built for his mom when Barry was born. She was sleeping against his chest while he continued to sing to her. His parents were out, Eddie was at work and today was just all about him and his daughter.

"I can't wait to show you all the most amazing things that the world has to offer and so many people love you. Me, your grandparents, Iris, Caitlin and Eddie. Eddie is daddy's special friend. He loves Daddy and he loves you even though you aren't his."

"But what about me? I love her too you know."

Barry stilled. The voice causing an uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"How did you get in here?" Barry asked not looking up. He didn't even move.

"The door was unlocked. I knocked but you didn't answer so I let myself in. I hope that's okay."

"It's not okay. It's called breaking and entering I hope that you know that. I can call the cops."  
Oliver walked into the room, Closing the door behind him. "But you won't. You won't call them on me. You won't take the chance of putting your baby's father in jail.''

"Try me Oliver."

"You won't. If you don't want to lose Melissa. You won't call them on me." Oliver was standing in his space, His hand wiping at Melissa's brow. "I don't want to fight Barr. I love you. I always have, I just want to put this behind us and move forward and I can't do that with you turning me down. I can't leave Felicity. You know why. But I can still--I want us to be a family. Please Barry. I can take you and Mel away, I have a place in Keystone City. No one knows about it. You and her would be safe. I can visit on Weekends. Barry, Please."

Oliver was on his knees, Sitting in front of Barry. The last time that he had seen him like this, tears staining his face he had left him. Chosen to do better for him and his daughter. 

Even that day had been rough on him. He wanted to stay, He wanted to make things work and be the other person. No matter what has happened, He still loves Oliver.

Oliver leaned up, Pressing his lips to Barry's, "Please."


End file.
